


Sea

by kelolon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelolon/pseuds/kelolon





	Sea

There’s no time to mourn. There rarely is.

They push on. It’s what he would have wanted. The grief just follows Levi like a shadow—if he stops and turns around to face it right now, it will swallow him whole. It tries to consume him from the inside, but he pushes it down. He does what it takes to keep moving.

A brilliant light had gone out. Nothing else could ever hope to be so bright. Erwin had pulled him out of the darkness once, and it changed everything. Now, without that light to guide him, Levi would have to fan his own flame and carry it onward, always onward. It’s what he would have done.

One day, there will be time for mourning. One day, he’ll turn around and face the shadow, and win. He’ll go back to the house in Shiganshina, just like he promised, squeezing Erwin’s cold hand one last time. He’ll bring him home.

But that isn’t the only thing he’d promised him. There is still work to be done. Until then, he keeps the shadows at bay. They press forward.

The sea is more beautiful than he could have imagined, and the sky is as empty as he feels. In that moment, even in all of nature’s glory, even as free as he’d ever been, all he can think is that even the sky and the sea pale in comparison to Erwin’s eyes. Nothing else could ever hope to be so blue.


End file.
